


Release

by Chocolatebunnysan



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ichigo Needs a Break, Kinky, M/M, Office, Office Worker, Oneshot, PWP kinda, Real Life, Smut, Yaoi, bdsm club, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatebunnysan/pseuds/Chocolatebunnysan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo finds himself in need to take care of all that pent up aggression he's been keeping in. He's been having a few rough weeks in the office and decides to go back to his secret happy place and get some release. However, he's presented with a challenge so sweet and tempting that he has to accept and see what the hype is about. So here he is: tied to a chair and trying to figure out who is this man whose voice rubs him in all the right and wrong ways.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's kinda funny how I went from writing "Made for You" which is definitely softer to this horny monstrosity that I couldn't get out of my head. It's totally on the other side of the smut spectrum but you know...range. It's kinda the story I've been wanting to read for awhile with these two which means I really put my thoughts to it. Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

The block was dark and damp. The summer showers were in the thunderstorm phase of the season, so it wasn’t uncommon to see large puddles everywhere and feel the stale humidity hang in the air. The street lights flickered and fought to stay on during the night. The block was barren and had little sign of life besides a stray cat or two.

Ichigo kept walking unbothered by his surroundings. He had walked this path several times, so he had no reason to be disturbed. He pulled on his coat and made sure he glanced around before climbing a set of stairs into a brick building.

The building was unassuming at first. People passed it all the time and thought it was an apartment. You could see people entering and exiting in their normal day clothes, and there wasn’t a sign to suggest that something else was there anyway. To the outside world, it was just a building.

However, as Ichigo stepped inside, he knew there was a lot more to that. The inside was bright and warm which contrasted the outside. He saw the receptionist who typed away at her computer. Her desk was tucked to the side by the staircase which lead to the rooms and hosts. There were even large green houseplants as décor. At initial glance, you could think that the building hosed a bed and breakfast or something.

The woman smiled at Ichigo. “Welcome back. Can I see your card?”

Even as many times as he had been here, there was still the same procedure. He reached into his wallet and pulled out an ordinary business card that was black with gold writing. It only had an address, number, and even a deceitful image of a bed. That was it. He handed it to the woman who examined it before returning the card.

She smiled brightly before twirling the end of her hair a little bit. “So what are you in the mood for tonight, daddy? I’ll be off soon enough, and I’ve been a very good girl.” She cooed and winked. Ichigo blushed at the invitation and implications. The woman giggled. “Here, I’ll take your coat.”

With the coat and hat gone, one could see that Ichigo Kurosaki was a young man in his 20s with bright orange hair, tall legs, and a fit slender body. In the outside world, he tended to scowl or look slightly annoyed, but here there might be a cute blush or a mischievous grin depending on his mood.

Ichigo cleared his throat a little. “Maybe another time princess.” He paused. “I need something a little rougher tonight.” He rubbed on his neck already imagining the soreness he might have to deal with this weekend.

“Ah, rough few days at the office?” the man turned to see a youthful looking woman with dark skin and purple hair. The woman leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed and a slight grin.

Ichigo groaned. “That doesn’t even describe it, Ms. Yoruichi. They finally hired a new boss, but I’ve been taking on the workload since the old one left. It’s been pissing me off.” He didn’t mind sharing a bit of his personal life here. At these types of places, most people understood the privacy of it all. Plus, it was usually the ‘normies’ who had a problem with what took place here. 

“You looking for a challenge?” Yoruichi chuckled.

Ichigo noticed the girl at the desk blush immediately which was strange. As far as he knew, she was able to carry her own weight and dominate when she needed to. She giggled shyly as she stood up. “On that note, I’ll take my leave.” She walked from behind the desk and placed a small kiss on Ichigo’s cheek. “Good luck, daddy.” And with that she passed by the older woman and went to the back.

Ichigo raised a brow. Al of this was a little strange. “What’s the challenge?”

Yoruichi grinned. “We have a guest host at the moment who’s been thoroughly satisfying our patrons to say the least; he’s new in town.”

Ichigo was getting curious. “What’s he like?”

“Ah well definitely a dominating personality. I wouldn’t send any newbies to him. He might accidentally break them.” She chuckled. “He might push some buttons, but everyone seems in a faze when he’s done with them.”

Ichigo licked his lips. “Sounds fun.” Was all he let on.

“But you like to put up a fight, so maybe you’ll be able to work your aggressions out.” She reasoned.

Ichigo liked that logic. He needed a fight; he had too much pent up from the last few weeks. “Let’s do it.”

“Great. Just fill out your form and pay attention to the boundaries and mention your peeves. It could get a little heavy.” She handed the man a clipboard.

Ichigo started filling it out. A different type of excitement rumbled inside of Ichigo as the pen scribbled against the paper quickly. As long as he had been a patron at this fine establishment, he had been able to test out his different fantasies and had an outlet from that grueling office job. Most people thought the young man was upset that he didn’t get the position of his former boss, but in all honesty, Ichigo was just waiting for the new boss to get comfortable before he transferred to a higher position in a different department.

Ichigo handed the clipboard back and watched as the woman gleamed over it. He saw the corner of her mouth tug a bit. _Gosh he’s gonna be in so much trouble._ “Alright well you know the drill. Go wash up and one of the boys will help you out. You’re in room fifteen.”

The man nodded. “Okay great.”

“Good luck Ichigo.”

_Okay that was the second time someone told me that. Who’s this guy?_

* * *

Ichigo mentally groaned in silent anticipation. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffed at the wrist and a little above the elbows. Apparently, Yoruichi was in the mood to make things difficult for him. He cussed as he fidgeted in the chair trying to figure out if he was close to picking his confinement. It was a fun trick he liked to pull, but he couldn’t see. Oh! Yeah, he was also blindfolded.

Ichigo was getting a little antsy at the moment. He was usually out of his cuffs by the time his “company” joined him, but right now, he couldn’t get out and it was confusing him dearly. _What the hell is going on? These fell different than the normal ones._ Ichigo took a deep breath. _I said I wanted something challenging so this is fine, right? Besides I can handle whoever-_

“Oh? They didn’t say you were cute.”

Ichigo’s heart stopped. There was no possible way that voice belonged to anything of this world. He felt his cheeks get warm then scolded himself; he needed to calm down. Tonight, was not the night to be shy. Though to be fair, the night was already going in an entirely different direction considering the stranger and Ichigo’s current issue with the binds.

Ichigo could sense danger though. He didn’t even hear the man come in and couldn’t really pinpoint where he was in the room. He was getting a bit nervous.

Ichigo jumped a little when he felt a hot breath by his ear. _When the hell did he move?_ “Nice to meet you, Berry.”

Okay divine voice be damned, Ichigo knew he definitely wrote down fruit-related nicknames down as a peeve. “Don’t call me that!” Ichigo barked back and jumped slightly even though he was bound to his chair.

It was quiet for a moment before he heard a chuckle. “Oh you’re feisty.” The man said. Ichigo could practically hear the grin.

 _God, I hope he’s ugly._ It was a bit wishful thinking but still. He jumped when he felt a hot wet tongue on the shell of his ear. “I apologize, I-chi-go.” Then another chuckled. Ichigo bit his lip to fight the moan. He did not choose a good day to be blindfolded.

“Anyway, how are ya liking your handcuffs? I heard about yer little escape artist art, so I decided to use a couple from my personal collection.” The man went on to say. He ran a finger down his captive’s arm.

Ichigo nearly shivered. So that’s what was different. That made things more difficult. Ichigo usually liked to get out then use the cuffs on his company; however, it didn’t seem like that was possible today. He had to play the game a bit, but he should still be able to turn things in his favor. “Well can you take them off…please?” He hoped he looked sweet and innocent to this mysterious man.

The man wasn’t buying the act. There was a slight tug at his tie, and Ichigo gasped from the rough treatment. “Do you think disobedient subordinates get out of punishment, Ichigo?” the man’s tone was aggressive and powerful.

Ichigo shifted a little. He could tell the man was close to him in front. He needed to get rid of these cuffs and blindfold. He had to know who was this guy ho was definitely tossing Icihgo’s routine out the window.

“Answer the question.”

“N-no sir.” _Shit why did I stutter?_

There was a hand running through Ichigo’s hair, and before he could stop himself, he leaned into the touch. “Good boy,’’ the man praised before yanking the tie a little rougher. Ichigo groaned. “But it’s gonna take a little more than that to get what you want. Though,” the mysterious man paused “you can always beg. That tends to speed things up.” He snickered.

The deviant streak continued. “Fuck that.” Ichigo’s voice was a little hoarse. “I don’t beg.”

All he heard was a chuckle. “Oh really? I think I heard you say please just now, but if you insist, I will take my leave. I hope you enjoy your night Ichigo.”

This time Ichigo heard footsteps. “Wait,” _shit that sounded more desperate that I meant._ Ichigo sighed. He’d swallow a bit of his pride just to get the blindfold off. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be jacking off to just a voice in the future. “Aren’t, aren’t you going to punish me, Mr-,” Damn he didn’t even get his name. Okay maybe he needed to swallow a teeny bit more pride.

Ichigo hissed from a sharp tug of his hair. _Gosh this guy moved quick._ Ichigo felt the hot breath by his ear again. “The name’s Grimmjow, but in here, you can call me sir, boss, daddy, master, or whatever else you wanna scream out.” He chuckled. “Got it?”

Ichigo nodded.

“Excuse me?”

Ichigo felt his tie being gripped a little. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now let’s get to the fun part.” And with that, Ichigo found himself in an exasperated kiss that nearly scrambled his mind. The man, now known as Grimmjow, was exploring every space of his mouth and was fighting off all of Icihgo’s attempts to dominate this kiss. Suddenly, there was a large palm easing the newly forming erection in Ichigo’s pants.

“Fuck!” he leaned back from the kiss. He tried to move himself a bit to get more friction, but the hand was gone quickly.

Another chuckle. “Hey Ichigo, humor me, will you? You’re the first person here that had aon a blindfold when I came in. So what do you think I look like?” Ichigo could hear the grin and arrogance.

_God, I hope you’re fucking ugly, you bastard._

“Well I apologize if I disappoint.” Apparently, Ichigo had said that out loud.

He had expected a hit or something, but instead, he felt a hand make a quick swipe through his hair.

The light assaulted Ichigo’s eyes, and it actually took him a while to adjust to the light in the room. He kept his eyes on the ground and blinked slowly. Just as his sighed returned to normal,

“Ichigo.”

It was a silent command, but Ichigo understood well enough. He lifted his head to finally see what in the world this man looked like. Ichigo’s eyes were locked wide, and he swallowed hard.

Life was a cruel mistress.

The man named Grimmjow was a tall man with tan skin and a muscular body. He had wide shoulders, strong appearing arms, and large hands. _I wonder what they’d look like wrapped around my neck._ Ichigo blushed at his own thought. The other features of this handsome bastard were the large grin that highlighted pearly white and _sharp_ teeth. Ichigo kept staring and taking it in. The man was dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. He left a few buttons undone which only teased a bit of skin, but Ichigo could tell the man worked out or something. That shirt clung to him. He looked like a model. However, the double feature that made Ichigo want to throw all his rules and morals away was the bright blue hair and eye combo. The color was crazy yet fitting. And the eyes…shit. They looked down at Ichigo just as arrogant as the voice sounded yet promised more trouble than Ichigo first thought.

“Take these off.” Well, Ichigo usually wasn’t one to beat around the bush. He moved slightly wishing to get out of these cuffs.

Grimmjow raised a brow amused. “I don’t think yer in a position to be demanding things from _me._ ” He grinned and leaned forward. “But damn, I do like that fiery look in your eyes. You’re lucky I’m feeling nice.” He then closed in the space and kissed the bound man. Ichigo welcomed the kiss even more this time, and Grimmjow was rougher—pulling and biting the man’s lip.

Grimmjow groaned and held Ichigo’s chin with one hand while kissing his neck. With the other, he pulled at the knots that kept Ichigo’s legs to the chair’s. Ichigo welcomed the freedom and surprised his companion by hooking one of his legs to keep Grimmjow in place while the other rubbed in between his legs.

Grimmjow hissed before glaring down at the man. Ichigo looked at him with soft innocent eyes. “Is there something wrong, sir?” His voice sweet like syrup. He even cocked his head to the side a little and batted his eyelashes.

Grimmjow was catching on that maybe the man was used to using this sweet act to help him turn the tables, but again, Grimmjow wasn’t giving Ichigo his normal night of pleasure. Ichigo wanted it rough and a challenge, and Grimmjow was more than happy to oblige.

Grimmjow stood up fully and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. “Ya know what? Maybe I’m being too nice.” He reached for his shirt and slowly started undoing his buttons. “You don’t wanna beg? I can fix that soon. You wanna play innocent? You’ll be screaming soon enough.” His voice got deeper and eyes a bit darker. “Either way, this ends with my dick up your ass, and you so far gone you might even forget your own name.”

Ichigo panted. The man’s voice was like velvet, and his grin made Ichigo blush despite himself. He knew the man was right. Grimmjow didn’t make empty threats or promises. He simply stated the truth; it was only a matter of time for it to become a reality.

Ichigo stared hard and realized he was beginning to breathe a little heavy. Grimmjow’s shirt was now open for him to look and admire the gorgeous display of hard muscles that made up his entire body. Grimmjow’s chest seemed to flex just from the man breathing. Ichigo’s eyes continued to rake up before noticing the thing silver necklace hanging down with a pair of two small keys attached.

Ichigo’s hands twitched. _I need to get out of these things._ “Sir,” he whined slightly. He licked his lips as he held eye contact with Grimmjow.

“Tch, well I’m not a patient man.” Grimmjow muttered before moving out of Ichigo’s sight. The man felt a strong hand grasp on the cuffs at his wrist while the other made quick work of the other pair. Ichigo sighed at the feeling. There were some other knots pulled and tossed. “Stand up for me.”

Ichigo did as he was told and turned around. Even while standing, Ichigo felt the man was still a dominating figure. He glanced into the man’s eyes before turning away and biting his lip.

“Ah don’t be shy now. I liked your little game.” Grimmjow cooed while lazily undoing to loosen tie around Ichigo’s neck. He tugged out a few top buttons before licking up the man’s neck. He swirled his tongue on a random spot and received a particularly loud, throaty moan. Grimmjow’s own dick twitched at that. “Sensitive?” he chuckled and finished the rest of the buttons.

“You’re teasing.” Ichigo complained.

 _Well I’ll keep things moving._ Grimmjow fiddled with the other’s pant’s button and yanked them low. “On your knees, on the bed. Now.”

Ichigo didn’t need to be told twice. He fumbled a bit but was able to step out of his pants and hurried to the bed. He could only hope he didn’t look to eager. He leaned down and rested his head on a pillow while his ass was in the air. Ichigo didn’t understand why he was getting more and more compliant, but he knew he needed to get off a bit. His dick was hard, and the build up of lust and tension in the room was nearly suffocating.

Ichigo could hear some rustling behind but didn’t turn around. This was his moment to gain some self-control because that tempting man was already a threat.

Ichigo’s hips were grabbed, and he felt his ass rub against a forming erection. He arched his back and moaned. Grimmjow held him in place with one hand and wrapped one around Ichigo’s throat pulling him into another kiss.

Ichigo groaned as he leaned back and tried to nearly dry hump against this sexual tormentor. The hand snaked around from his hips to the front of his boxers and stroked slowly just as Grimmjow gently applied a finger against the side of his throat.

“Oh god,” Ichigo gasped lightly as the loss of air. This was definitely a new pace. The pressure against his ass, the stimulation of his erection, and the bit of air play was causing Ichigo to get by painfully hard. He moaned as the clothed stroking became slightly faster.

“You can call me that too.”

 _This bastard._ Ichigo tried to fumble again with his restraints, but the action didn’t go unnoticed.

Immediately, Ichigo was pushed flat on his stomach and felt a strung of pain on his butt. He threw his head back. “Ah shit!” _Did he just spank me?_

“Quite a dirty mouth, Berry. And here I thought you were going to be a good boy.” Grimmjow clicked his mouth a few times. “No more freebies. Try something again, and I’ll tie you to this bed and leave you. Got it?”

Ichigo groaned and cursed himself. There really was no getting by this man. He felt a slight shiver at the loss of body heat and waited for the man to do something next.

“I believe I asked you a question, Ichigo.” There was a light touch running up his leg.

Ichigo let out a heavy breath and tried not to squirm. “Yes sir. No more freebies.” He panted a bit feeling a tug on the chain. “I’ll take my punishment now, please.” The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could cum. And from the pulsing in his boxers, Ichigo knew he was riding that was soon.

“Is saying please not begging, Ichigo?”

He blushed against the pillow and shifted a little—waiting for something to happen. “N-not necessarily.” He mumbled. Grimmjow made an amused noise.

Ichigo heard more rustling and gasped when he felt something vibrating gently at his clothed entrance. He moaned quietly.

Then, his boxers were gone. All Ichigo heard was a rough, “Your safe word is strawberry,” before he felt a few small lubed anal beads enter him followed by another spank on his now bare skin. _Oh fuck!_ “Count ‘em.” Grimmjow growled.

“One.” Ichigo grunted.

The pace was slow at first. Grimmjow would only tease a few beads inside before drawing back. Then another slap. By number six, Ichigo was a near groaning mess since the beads were getting bigger and the vibrations stronger.

“Ten.”

Now, he was trying to grind himself against the bed while pushing against the toy. _This feels so good._ He hissed out the next number before throwing his head back at the deeper penetration.

By number fifteen, Grimmjow was more interested in the sweaty shiny body that was getting increasingly louder with the moaning. Grimmjow chuckled and turned the toy onto its highest setting.

“Please!” Ichigo cried out starting to feel tears peep at the corner of his eyes.

Grimmjow grinned and nearly pulled out entirely. “What was that.”

“Please, let me cum.” He felt a sting on his left cheek. “Mmm sixteen.” Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo was catching on. Grimmjow then flipped the man on his back and shoved the toy inside roughly. “Ugh yes!” Ichigo arched his back high even if he added pressure to his aching wrist.

Grimmjow started pumping slowly. “You gonna listen to me?” Ichigo bit his lip and nodded. “Come on, say it.” He licked his lips at the erotic sight of Ichigo squirming and trying to keep quiet. Grimmjow pushed a little further than he intended and roughly hit Ichigo’s prostate.

Ichigo saw stars and cried out. “Yes! Yes! I wanna be a good boy, daddy. I-!” Ichigo blushed a new shade of red at the new desperation in his voice. He opened his eyes and nearly came from the lustful possessive look coming from the ither man.

Grimmjow couldn’t contain his excitement. “Keep going. I wanna hear you finish that sentence.” He slowed down his ministrations once more.

Ichigo groaned. “I want to cum, please daddy.” He cussed as he felt rough stroking and pumping getting him off.

Grimmjow’s voice was hot and gravely in Ichigo’s ear. “Well then cum, slut. Make daddy proud.”

Ichigo cried out and released himself into the other man’s hand. He gasped for air and started at the ceiling above. He almost zoned out for a moment until he heard a chuckle and glanced at those piercing blue eyes that smiled as Grimmjow licked his hand.

“Good boy. Don’t tell me you’re tired already.” He teased.

Ichigo felt a twitch at the sight. He panted a bit. “Take these off, and I’ll show you what else I can do.”

“Still feisty I see.” Grimmjow grinned as he raised the man’s back and gently unlocked the cuffs at Ichigo’s wrists. Ichigo watched quietly as Grimmjow pulled the arms to his lips and kissed them softly before rubbing on them. Ichigo’s skin was bright red at the area. He sighed quietly at the treatment. “Very good.” Grimmjow muttered before placing a kiss.

Hearing that voice again gave Ichigo a burst of energy.

Grimmjow found himself against the headboard of the bed and felt hands roaming all over. _He’s quick._ Though in these situations, Grimmjow specialized in agonizing pleasure, he welcomed the rather aggressive kiss he was currently receiving.

Ichigo chuckled after hearing and feeling a low rumble. “Eager?”

“Tch, I’m not the one nearly naked here. I can still take that shirt and tie you up while I fuck your brains out.” Grimmjow hissed as he felt nails scratch lightly on his ribs.

 _Fair point._ Ichigo quickly tossed off the remaining article of clothing he had before Grimmjow could follow through with that comment. He pulled at the man’s pants. “These can go now.” Ichigo ran his tongue down Grimmjow’s abs. _Damn this guy is something else._

“Heh, why is that?” Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo was not amused. He would admit that he was losing most of his patience and with the whole ‘fuck your brains out’ comment Ichigo was ready to see how that would play out especially after how hard he came already. “I want to see your dick.”

Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo’s neck and looked down at him possessively. “What did I say about that filthy mouth of yours?” he paused. “Your saving grace is my impatience.”

Ichigo took the hint and unbuttoned the pants. Grimmjow reached into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of lube and twirled a silver ring between his fingers. Ichigo tensed at the object. Grimmjow licked his lips. “Just thought I’d hint at your next punishment if you’re feeling a bit deviant.” He liked the light blush that appeared. “Keep going.”

“Yes sir.” Ichigo mumbled before pulling the pants down. He blushed as his hands twitched seeing the huge bulge on display. Ichigo licked his lips and glanced up at Grimmjow. Those blue eyes were hungry and wicked.

“Go put that mouth to better use.”

Ichigo bit his lip, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He reached in and pulled out the man’s hard pride. Ichigo drooled at the sight. Grimmjow’s member was long and thick—Ichigo’s favorite.

He leaned down swirling his tongue around the man’s cock before taking him entirely.

Grimmjow looked down shocked before grinning. _I’m keeping this one._ He bussed before grasping Ichigo’s hair and getting him to move. “Shit so you really can do better things with that mouth.” Ichigo winked before bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Grimmjow cussed and knocked his head against the wall. Slowly, he started to raise his hips and grip tighter on Ichigo’s hair. “Shit, that feels good.” He closed his eyes and felt his hips suddenly jerk forward after his balls were fondled. Grimmjow had expected to hear a choke from the rough treatment.

Ichigo moaned instead.

Grimmjow peered down and pushed down hard. Ichigo moaned again and sent vibrations through his dick. “Naughty boy.” He tried to pull up the man by his hair, but Ichigo surprised him and grabbed hold of Grimmjow’s wrist. He held it tight as he leaned back and licked his lips. “Stop. I want daddy’s cum down my throat.” He went back to work

 _Definitely keeping him._ Grimmjow bit his hand and held onto Ichigo. Though he was curious, Grimmjow wasn’t trying to face-fuck the guy. _Maybe another time._ Grimmjow’s attention was pulled down, and he grinned. Ichigo was deepthroating him while stroking himself off. “Does my dick make you happy?”

Ichigo could only moan in response.

Grimmjow felt his own wave approaching high and getting ready to crash. He pushed and pulled Ichigo up and down and started groaning a bit more. “You better swallow it all.” He grunted.

To his surprise, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo’s eyes rolled back as he finished into his own hand. Grimmjow came at the sight and the vibrations from the other’s satifised moan. He watched Ichigo’s cheeks puff slightly before he removed himself. Ichigo held Grimjow’s attention and winked before gulping down. “Thank you for the meal sir.”

Grimmjow couldn’t help but rest his head against the wall and laugh while closing his eyes. _This one’s my favorite._ “Heh, what am I gonna do with ya?” he looked down to see Ichigo settle onto his lap and grind himself a bit.

“Fuck me sir.”

* * *

Grimmjow was a stimulant that overtook all of Ichigo’s senses. He could feel the hot rough hands that pressed, pulled, scratched, and soothed Ichigo’s body. He could see those burning lustful eyes that promised wicked things and took pleasure in Ichigo’s lustfull neediness. Grimmjow tasted good when they kissed, and smelled like close, cinnamon, and a light fancy cologne. Ichigo’s ears were full of his own moans and the soft groans and gasps of his companion. Everything that Ichigo’s brain processed was Grimmjow.

Ichigo panted and grabbed onto the back of this living temptation who was biting and making him. “G-sir,” Ichigo moaned as his nails trailed down leaving light red marks in their wake.

Ichigo felt the smirk. “Say my name, Ichigo. I wanna remember that needy voice of yours.”

The man blushed but didn’t argue. “Grimmjow,” he whispered getting used to the man’s name on his tongue.

Grimmjow chuckled and started massaging Ichigo’s thighs. “I can’t hear you.”

Ichigo groaned. “Grimmjow please.” He said a bit louder. He felt the coldness of lube being poured on him. “Grimmjow,” he moaned louder and pushed his hips down.

 _We’re getting somewhere._ Grimmjow hummed as he inserted a finger inside. Ichigo greedily arched his back. “I think you wanna beg for it.” Ichigo cussed and bit his lips. He covered his eyes with his arms and shook his head. “Mmm didn’t I say no more freebies? How am I supposed to know what you want?”

 _Fuck me._ “You know what I want!” Ichigo whined and groaned. He shivered as Grimmjow licked on his nipple while slowly teasing with one finger.

“Tell me.”

 _Pride be damned._ “Fuck me,” he grabbed the sheets after receiving another finger, “sh-shit, I _need_ you Grimmjow.” He started breathing heavy from the quicker pace, “ah weren’t you saying you were gonna fuck my brains out?” he moaned at the third finger and almost forgot how to talk. “Make me forget my name? Don’t tell me you were lying, sir. I wanna get my treat, daddy. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk.” Ichigo shed the last bit of deviance left. “I’ll do anything.”

Grimmjow grinned. Those dirty words and a promise were enough to make him want to kidnap this man and keep him home. Grimmjow tested the waters and was not disappointed at all. In fact, he was excited and couldn’t stop looking like a kid with their favorite toy. “I’m holding you to that, babe.”

Ichigo pulled him into a searing kiss and smiled as he felt his legs being spread. “Give it to me all at once.” He licked Grimmjow’s lips and pulled gently with his teeth.

“That mouth is getting slutty.”

“Then make me do something else with my mouth then.”

 _Okay that’s it._ Grimmjow followed through with the request and pushed in.

Ichigo moaned and clung to the sheets. A tear dripped down, and his mouth slightly open. He wiggled for a moment. “Grimmjow, you feel so good inside me.” He raised his hips to start moving, but Grimmjow stopped him.

“Oh no you don’t.” he grunted. Grimmjow relished in the feeling on tight hotness that surrounded him. It was near melting and mind blowing. He pulled back and slowly and entered slowly. He watched as an irritated frown made its way into Ichigo’s face. “Alright, alright.”

At this point, Grimmjow didn’t have the strength to tease. He grabbed harder onto Ichigo’s hips and started moving at a faster pace. Immediately, Ichigo responded by arching his back and moaning loudly.

“Yes Grimmjow!” Ichigo screamed and thrashed a bit. “Fuck me harder,”

Grimmjow complied and felt Ichigo squeeze him. “Dirty whore,”

Ichigo smiled as he continued to pant. “Only for you.”

 _Dangerous words._ Grimmjow pulled out. “Knees now.” Ichigo obeyed immediately and stuck his ass out. Grimmjow licked his lips. _What a sight._ He pushed harder and moaned at the feeling. He couldn’t get enough of Ichigo. All the pants, moans, deviance, and need. He played well enough into Grimmjow’s hands but kept him on his toes.

Grimmjow’s ears picked up on the hitched breath and looked to see Ichigo rubbing the head of his dick. “Tch,” he pulled Ichigo’s hair and received a raspy moan, “who told you you could touch yourself Ichigo?” he started slowing down. “Am I not good enough?”

Ichigo started rocking his hips—fucking himself on Grimmjow cock. “Yes, yes! I’m sorry,” he whined loudly. “Fuck me harder, Grimm.”

Ichigo’s head was pushed and hips pulled higher. His hair was in a tight grip while Grimmjow started pummeling into him and mercilessly stroke his prostate over and over.

The stars kept coming. Ichigo could barely register anything else other than the loud grunts, his moaning, the wet skin sound. He didn’t even know he matching his partner’s pace making the man go deeper and caused himself to pull onto Grimmjow.

“Touch yourself, Ichigo.” Ichigo obeyed and tried not to cum from the contact. “Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Ichigo could only nod dumbly.

Grimmjow was started to breath heavy. There was only so much he could take at the moment, and Ichigo alternating between moaning ‘daddy’ and ‘Grimmjow’ wasn’t helping.

“You ready to cum, slut?” All he got was incoherent mumbles. Grimmjow let out a breathy snicker. “I can’t hear you Ichigo.”

It took all of his remaining strength, but Ichigo managed an understandable, “yes sir.”

Grimmjow slapped away the man’s hand from his dick and started stroking Ichigo hard. He chuckled in his ear. “Then cum for me, baby.”

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. He gasped and barely knew what happened before he felt the satisfying feeling of being filled the man’s cum. He rested his head on his hands. “Oh my god,” he thought. He was heading off somewhere. He couldn’t tell what was going on or what he should do. The sex was intense and amazing. Grimmjow was amazing. How could he get his fix in the future? Ichigo barely processed the man pulling out and laying Ichigo on his back. He felt a kiss on his cheek.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo could only grunt.

That chuckle again. “Don’t go to sleep. I’m taking you home.”

* * *

Ichigo stared into the abyss of his coffee cup while he sat in the break room. The only negative of mind-blowing sex was the physical toll. And after a weekend of such, Ichigo was not happy about getting up early this morning. The day before he had reluctantly left Grimmjow’s house in order to prepare for his new boss’ first day. He got up an hour early just to be safe and covered up all noticeable love bites, bruises, and scratches with some fancy tattoo concealer his friend suggested. Then most of the morning, he was stuck in meetings and making phone calls in his office, so he hasn’t even met the boss. He cussed and sipped his coffee.

“You okay man? You look tired.” Renji, Ichigo’s friend and sales counterpart, asked as he fixed his own cup of coffee.

Ichigo grunted and chugged his drink. “’m fine. Just tired.”

Renji pointed at Ichigo with his spoon. “You need to relieve all that pent-up tension. You’ve been doing two jobs at once for like two months now. Go get laid.” He joked and winked.

Ichigo almost broke out into a grin. Renji was so close but a few days late. Ichigo’s problem was that he relieved possibly too much of himself and now didn’t feel like working. His mind kept shifting to the heated moments of the weekend. Ichigo shook his head. “It’s fine really. I just gotta hold out a few months and then I’ll be in the clear.” He sighed. He couldn’t wait. Ichigo really had no incentive to stay where he was. Plus, it was a higher position with better pay.

“Oh look. I think that’s your boss coming down with HR.” Renji gestured to the door. Ichigo glanced up disinterested while sipping his coffee.

He nearly choked. _There’s no way._

Over six feet tall and dressed in gray patterned slacks, a white button up, and a light blue tie, a man walked along side the HR director while looking around. He looked a bit bored but somewhat attentive. His hair was slicked back but still had a few strands out. Ichigo stared through the glass wall. His heart drumming hard in his chest. He turned back to his coffee once the door opened. _Fuck my life._

“Good morning Abarai and Kurosaki. Sorry to interrupt your break, I know you’ve been in meetings all day.” The woman smiled sweetly.

 _Deep breaths…deep breaths._ “Oh no worries.” He kept his focus on the woman and pretended to be completely oblivious to the boring _blue_ eyes that read his soul.

“Well I justed wanted to say thank you for your hard work. Mr. Jaegerjaquez is totally qualified and ready to take lead.” She turned to the man. “Please don’t be shy and ask Kurosaki all the questions you have. He is a great help to everyone.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful to hear. I’m sure I’ll be in need of your assistance here and there.” He took a step and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to work with you.”

 _Ugh that grin._ Ichigo stood up and shook his hand. “P-pleasures all mine.” He fumbled slightly. _Damn it!_

“Well I know you’re busy; we have enough time to talk later today.” He smiled and then shook his hands with Renji before following the woman out and closing the door.

Renji whistled while he watched the two walk away. “That’s a fine piece of ass.” He chuckled into his coffee. “By the way Ichigo, next time get a room when you see him. You looked ready to get fucked senseless.” He teased.

Once again, Renji really had absolutely no clue how close he was. Ichigo groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He needed the earth to open up and swallow him. Of all the things to happen in his life, he never thought his weekend tryst and lover would end up being his boss. _There’s now some irony to that slight office role play, eh?_ Ichigo cussed and finished his coffee. He took out his phone. “Mr. Secretary, add those phone meetings to my schedule today.” Ichigo was going to stay cooped up in his office all day in he had anything to say about it.

Ichigo got up and ignored the teasing looks and grin from Renji as he started his next cup of coffee. _It’s gonna be a long day._

* * *

Ichigo was almost in the clear. He handled calls, reposts, sent emails, and even took his lunch in his office. Was he being a bit dramatic…no! How could he face the man he so ravished and devoured this weekend? Ichigo sighed as he finished one last email. Most people were home. All Ichigo had to do was make it out, go down stairs, and get to the parking deck. _Almost there._

But again, life is a cruel mistress.

Ichigo jumped as his office phone rang and picked it up. “This is Kurosaki.”

As assault on the ears. “Hello Mr. Kurosaki. I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could come by my office before you leave for the day.” The professionalism had a slight teasing note that Ichigo wanted to ignore.

He cleared his throat. “Of course. I’ll be there soon.”

“Great. Thank you.” And with that the phone hung up.

Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face. _You can do this. This can totally be professional and easy._ Did he believe it? Eh, no and yes. Ichigo straightened up his desk before slowly making his way to his boss’ office. He knocked and entered when beckoned.

Ichigo entered and tried to keep a steady stride as he went over to the desk at the center of the room. “You wanted to see me…sir?”

Grimmjow looked up with that same grin. “Have a seat.” Ichigo listened. _Not so deviant here huh._ Grimmjow was shocked to say the least. He knew the man had a corporate job, but there were many of those to be fair. He wanted to tease and have his fun, but he had something to address first. “Is it true that you’ll be leaving this department?”

Ichigo straightened up and looked a bit shocked. _How the hell-_ he cleared his throat. “How’d you hear that sir?” he was avoiding eye contact.

There was that chuckle. Ichigo looked up and saw those teasing eyes. He fought the blush. “That friend of yours, Mr. Abarai, is a real cutie, don’t you agree?” he grinned.

Ichigo’s cheeks were red. _I’m going to kill Renji._ “I, well,” why was he being so nervous, “I wasn’t really feeling very fulfilled here, so I was hoping to move elsewhere.”

Grimmjow raised a brow. “Oh really?” he stood up from his chair and started walking. Ichigo didn’t move. “Well I’m sorry to hear that.” He was now behind him. “I hope after some time working _together_ you might change your mind.”

Ichigo fought the shiver. “…no promises sir.” He heard a snicker and jumped when two hands were on his shoulders and massaged the exact knots in his muscles. He groaned quietly.

“Well be sure to find a way to relieve some of that tension, ya know.” He hit a particular sore sport, and Ichigo’s breath hitched. “It’s not good for you.”

Ichigo pulled a bit at his collar. Was the room always this hot? “Yes sir.” He replied. Ichigo gasped suddenly at the feeling of a wet tongue on his ear and teeth pulling at his lobe.

“The rule is if we’re in here alone Ichigo, you call me daddy.” Grimmjow grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story and comment if you want. I think I got this smut out my system. (Now I just need to update my multi-fic). Come again soon~


End file.
